leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Ruin
}} The Ultra Ruin (Japanese: ウルトラビルディング Ultra Building) is the home of , accessible commonly through Rarity 4 warp holes and rarely through Rarity 3 warp holes in Ultra Warp Ride, located several thousand s from Alola. It only appears in . Description The Ultra Ruin is a destroyed futuristic Hau'oli City from another dimension. The ruins are situated on top of a toppled skyscraper. Multiple doors and faded signs for a Tourist Bureau, an apparel shop, a malasada shop and a salon are visible on it, suggesting the city was arranged as a block of flats. Some debris is reminiscent of the Hau'oli City from the player's dimension, such as one of the big gates from the city's entrances, the red fences painted by Ilima, the chipped wall where the was first used, and a rusted sign reading: " ", which resembles the City Hall sign. The only characters that can be interacted with are a man in a protective Guzzlord-themed suit, and a . According to the suited man, the people of this world fled to other planets, but he remained in order to keep check on Guzzlord, which he refers to as "Mr. Glutton" (Japanese: 食いしん坊くん Glutton-kun). He wears the suit because breathing too much air in the place is dangerous. After catching Guzzlord, the suited man says that it has taken a liking to the player and asks them to take good care of it. The suited man will also provide the player with tidbits of information on some of the debris and items that can be interacted with, such as a working filtering machine to make dirty water safe for drinking; an electronic Hau'oli City beachfront display, which appears to be the only remnant of the color blue in this world; "Relocation Notice" cards, which served as virtual storage devices (back when machines that could read them existed); posters for a power plant, others from its kind having been burned for fuel by people from two generations ago; and the rusted sign, said to have been from a long-lost era. According to the man, older people did not like hearing about this power plant, although he does not know why. Pokémon In the anime The Ultra Ruin first appeared in Battling the Beast Within!, where and were teleported there through a rift in space caused by a local and the from Ash's world, with both using attacks at the same time. Shortly after arriving, Ash and Pikachu encountered a and were forced to run from it, being narrowly saved by a named and his partner . Dia explained that Guzzlord was responsible for the Ultra Ruin's destruction, having one day appeared in this world and attacking without provocation. With no one being able to stop it, everyone had been forced to evacuate. Later, Dia led Ash to his base, which Ash recognized as the ruins of the Pokémon School. In Parallel Friendships!, Dia explained that the Ultra Ruin is a parallel version of Ash's world and was devastated ten years ago by excessive construction work, causing Melemele Island to become polluted. Soon after, Guzzlord arrived in the world and began its reign of terror. He also explained that, due to this world's Tapu Koko abandoning the island after the nature was destroyed, the use of Z-Moves had become impossible there. The world was later saved after Ash and Dia sent Guzzlord back to its home world through an Ultra Wormhole, thanks to the Shiny Tapu Koko attacking it and allowing Ash and Dia to use Z-Moves. Afterwards, Ash and Dia had a to recreate the conditions that caused Ash to enter the Ultra Ruin in the first place, allowing him to return to his own world. Unlike the version, non-Ultra Beast Pokemon are known to exist, and still exist, in this world. File:Ultra Ruin Pokemon School.png|The Ultra Ruin's Pokémon School File:Ultra Ruin past.png|The Ultra Ruin in the past, before being devoured by Pokémon seen in the Ultra Ruin Pokémon previously seen in the Ultra Ruin Trivia * The music for this area is a reversed and distorted version of the two overworld music tracks played in Hau'oli City. In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFF |zh_yue=究極大廈 |zh_cmn=究極大廈 / 究极大厦 |fr=Ultra-Gratte-Ciel |de=Ultrawolkenkratzer |it=Ultragglomerato |ko=울트라빌딩 Ultra Building |es=Ultraurbe }} Category:Inter-dimensional locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Ruins fr:Ultra-Gratte-Ciel de:Ultrawolkenkratzer es:Ultraurbe it:Ultragglomerato ja:ウルトラビルディング zh:究極大廈